


Date Night

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU/Hu/Werewolf, Graphic/explicit M/M sex, M/M, rough sex. Established Mate relationship.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Danny's 18th Birthday and Derek has told Stiles to go out ahead of him and enjoy himself with Scott, Issac and the twins at place called Jungle and he'll meet him there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

_JUNGLE_ is Beacon Hills latest Gay club and the wildest so far. I didn't really think about it being a Gay club until I got inside. I was too busy wondering why Derek seemed so eager for me to come, I mean usually he won't let me out of his sight. He has the whole sour face, growly look if I so much as mention going somewhere without him that isn't school, and then the claws and fangs. It comes with being mated to a werewolf Alpha, not to mention my best friend is also an Alpha and then there's the twins. And being human....................No matter how many times I say I love him that I'm _his_ the wolf never seems quite convinced.

The place is heaving with an eclectic mix of patrons, all dudes. Manes of black hair, leather clad punks with purple hair and safety pins through their noses, garishly dressed queens and tough leather daddies.... And please don't ask me how I know that term. I'm sure that Danny and I are in the minority a far as humans go. I wish I could remember if it's a full moon. The line, which we of course by-passed to get in, is stretched around the block. The heavy guitar tracks, pound through the cavernous, darkened space of the club and pulse out through walls.

The club lives up to it's name.

It's screams raw, feral, sexual magnetism.. 

It is the epitome of untamed, seductive decadence, expensively decorated in brushed metals and dark woods, chrome, glass and leather. With multi hued psychedelic lighting and surreal silhouettes of jungle animals on the walls. It should be too much, but somehow it has it just right.

Everyone is here for a good time but still I'm surprised and a little nervous that Derek as sent me on ahead, saying nothing except it's a surprise and they're expecting me and he'll be right along.

The atmosphere is one of wild, hedonistic abandonment and the air heavy with the scent of alcohol, sweat and pheromones. It's doing crazy things to my teenage libido and my nerves won't stop popping and my foot tapping as I lean against the bar.

A waitress passes in the club uniform. Black stiletto boots and hot pink, strapless mini dresses. 

Striking.

The uniforms stand out in a crowd and look as hot as hell. I take a swig from a bottle of Bud and wait for Derek to arrive. Danny is dancing with the twins, both of them and Scott is with Issac, I should grab the werewolf by the ears and just dance with them but it doesn't feel right without Derek, so I hug the bar..

Eyes size me up. The werewolves who don't know me by sight get within scenting distance and politely leave me alone, they want to live. The humans, well some aren't so smart.

I get tired of waiting, a low boredom threshold has always been my problem, though Derek would probably say it's my reckless streak, lack of common sense, hyperactivity and annoying mouth. I'm getting more pissed by the minute that he's keeping me waiting.

I hit the dance floor, (not literally thank goodness) and I'm quickly swallowed up by the press of writhing bodies. In the unfathomable way that Gays on the prowl have of seeking each other out, I quickly find myself pressed between two steamy human, male bodies. Knowing that Scott and the guys won't be far away, I let go and give myself over to the grinding beat and sultry atmosphere of the rocking club. I sway, raise my hands in the air and let the primal beat take me.

"You're beautiful," is shouted in my ear and I turn my head to the guy pressed into my back."Thanks." I shout back. Knowing I shouldn't but wanting to teach Derek a lesson.

Foolish, very foolish, not to mention reckless and stupid..

It's a line of course. I'm hot and sweaty, my hair plastered to my skull and the throb of music pulses through my veins. The music rages on and I don't care, our bodies slide sinuously against each other one guy flush against my back and another, his boyfriend pressed to my front. Things are starting to get heavy and I feel the guy's erection pressing into my ass and decide it's time to devise an exit strategy, just as one presents itself.

My cell vibrates in my tight, faux leather pants (I learnt a long time ago the discomfort of clubbing in leather, but Derek likes the look). I stop dancing and pull out the cell Derek insists I always carry, from my rear pant pocket. It's him of course and I slip out of the sandwich I'm in with an apologetic shrug and move over to the bar, snagging a bottle of chilled mineral water. The condensation runs down my arm and I go through to a quiet area with my cell. I unscrew the cap and take a swig of refreshing water straight from the bottle and then set it down on a nearby table and answer the cell.

 

I put my finger in my ear so that I can hear him better. "Hey Wolfman, where the fuck are you?"

His voice is soft and warm, it grabs me and holds me captive. "Are you enjoying yourself?" he asks with a hint of amusement. 

"I was, now I'm missing you. "

His voice holds a smile when he asks."Are you horny?"

"It's your fault!" I complain. _"You_ sent me on ahead, this place is like a dose of Viagra!" The music pulses through my veins. "I'm hot, sweaty and drowning in pheromones. I want you to know I've been very bad ."

I know quite well this will rile him and can picture the tight jaw, knitted dark brows and glittering eyes. 

"Bad boys get punished." He growls.

"Well in that case maybe I should be _really_ bad and make the punishment worth it?" Yeah I know, playing with fire. Just call me _Little Red_...

He gives a vicious growl that sends delicious shivers through my body.  
I let out a frustrated whine. "Where are you?"

"On my way. Ten minutes and you can have my cock inside you." His voice sounds like molten seduction and wraps around my senses. "You want that?"

I glance around the club, my body no longer just vibrating with the hard-driving music but with the anticipation of having him here, fucking me. My cock hardens and I squirm uncomfortably.

"Oh God, yes." I breathe. 

"Look up, do you see the walkway above you?"

"Yes." The walkway is suspended above the dance floor and hugs the walls of the club. Scantily clad dancers, dry fuck and gyrate to the music above my head. The number and who gets to dance up there are strictly controlled.

"See the section where it loops around a corner?" He rasps huskily.

"Yes," I reply, my excitement beginning to spiral.

"I'll meet you there. I want you to be prepared Stiles," he orders, "I want you lubed, stretched and ready when I find you. I'm not going to wait and I'm in no mood to play nice."

A shiver moves through my body at his command. He means to be rough, impatient, maybe let the wolf out of its cage, _just what I need._

"How?" I whisper.

"Go to the barman and ask him for the leather bag I left behind the bar earlier today..."

I can hear the smug smile in his voice, but my body is wound too tight and humming with anticipation for me to be irritated.

"Go to the restroom and prepare yourself with the lube in the bag. When you're done, give it back to Frank and make your way up onto the walk and I'll come to you."

"How will you find me?"

"In a crowd of millions I'd find you. I'll always find you."

Of course.

My body aches with longing and desire scorches through my veins. "Hurry."

I replace the receiver and drain the rest of the bottled water as I walk out to the bar and place it on the counter. The barman, I presume to be Frank comes to me immediately. I lean toward him.

"Derek Hale left a leather bag for me behind the bar?"

He nods briskly once, his expression unfathomable. He reaches under the bar and hands me a red, leather bag with a draw string. I take it from him hoping that he mistakes my reddened cheeks for exertion and not embarrassment.

"Thanks."

I make my way to the restroom giddy with booze, excitement and the thought Derek is coming to service me. I lick my dry lips. Thankfully the restroom is almost empty and I smile at the attendant and hurry into a stall.

I Lower my pants and pull open the bag and it contains a tube of lube. I quickly unscrew the top and slick up my index finger and reach around behind me. The wolf part of Derek hates the lube, even though we use the unscented kind, he can still smell it, but he puts up with it for me. I won't say he never hurts me he does frequently, but he never sets out to and it's to be expected when I taunt and tease his wolf.

It's me who likes a little pain with my pleasure.

Aware of the passing minutes I slick myself up until I can take three fingers with the minimum of resistance and burn. I'm well aware Derek is a good deal thicker than my three fingers, but I'm used to taking him.. I return the lube to the bag, pull up my pants and exit the stall. I wash my hands and splash my face with cold water at the basins and accept the towel the attendant hands me to dry off. I drop five dollars onto his tip tray.

I make my way back to the bar. Frank takes the bag from me without comment and directs me toward the stairs that lead up onto the walk.

The metal, spiral stairs are guarded by an impressive looking bouncer, Maori or Samoan, Or maybe a werewolf, tall with a barrel chest, tattoos and impressive biceps. I eye the line waiting with dismay and mounting frustration. My body vibrates with need and the blood scorches through my veins. He's carefully regulating the number and who is actually allowed up and there is no way I'm going to be on the walk in time to rendezvous with Derek. Despondent I slip into the line.

Suddenly the bouncer scowls and presses his earpiece deeper into his ear clearly concentrating on what is being said. His eyes scan the line and land on me and his face is split by a wide, beaming smile that reveal too many teeth.

Werewolf then.

He crooks his finger at me and I step out of line. He dwarfs me and his paw of a hand lands on my shoulder and he bends toward me so that I can hear him above the music. 

"Up you go, the bouncers at the top of the stairs will show you where to go."

He reaches behind him and unhitches the red, velvet rope blocking the stairs. "Head right on up," he encourages.

A roar of protest breaks out in the line behind me. I turn and give an apologetic lop sided smile and shrug and then race up the metal stairs. When I reach the top male bouncers direct me along the walk to where two mirrored walls connect to form a corner and the walk loops around in an L shape. I push my way through the tightly packed, grinding bodies. The music isn't so loud up here but the air is heavier with warmth and humidity. 

Exposed skin glistens with sweat. 

The elevation adds an air of danger even if the solid glass railing that edges the walkway is shoulder height. I'm almost to the corner when an arm snags me round the waist and I'm pulled back into a roll of male hips. I twist around and open my mouth to protest and see that it's the guy I danced with earlier, the one who'd called me _beautiful,_ his boyfriend nowhere in sight. He smiles at me and because I'm buzzed, angsty, more than a little a horny and Derek's nowhere in sight, I let the music pulse through my veins and begin to dance with him. I close my eyes and lose myself in the music as he presses and grinds against my back. When his hands begin to slide from my waist over my hips I grasp them and pull them up to my waist and hold them there. His chest vibrates against my back as he chuckles and his hard cock presses into my ass.

We're a song in when the change occurs.The air grows suddenly heavier, the music seems louder, the beat stronger, the temperature hotter. A static charge sweeps over my skin, heightening my every sensation and sending my nerves into synaptic overload. Without opening my eyes _know_ Derek is near. I smile and open my eyes. He's arrowing straight for me. My mouth dries as I take in the sight. Black, tight jeans and tee-shirt, light boots. His hair untamed and eyes glowing with a feral light. No-one seeing him would doubt who or what he is. Alpha of his pack, he looks younger, wilder, rougher. I lick my lips in anticipation and grind back against my oblivious partner.

Derek's pissed and I'm taunting him, playing with fire and getting a little revenge for being kept waiting. His eyes narrow and hands fist at his sides. His posture is aggressive, predatory, confrontational as he barrels toward us. 

He doesn't slow as he nears me and he means to take my partner down. At the last moment I swing into his path, his body on a collision course with mine. I meet him, my body surging into him. We crash together, his arms automatically come around me and he grasps my ass, lifting me as my arms circle his neck and pull his head down into a savage kiss. His momentum carries us on two, three strides before he pulls us to a stop. He yanks me up, hard against him my feet barely touching the floor and his kiss turns ferocious. Growling he bites and bruises my lips, his tongue filling my mouth with hard, deep plunges and warning me of the violent hues of his lust.

The guy I'd been dancing with doesn't take the hint, or he has a death wish or he's stoned.

Maybe all three.

He comes up behind me, hands in my hair and lips brushing my nape. Derek lifts his head, his handsome face a mask of pure fury, his eyes glittering dangerously.

"Fuck off," he snarls through his fangs.

I cast the guy a look."Sorry," I give an apologetic shrug.

The guy holds up both hands and backs away. "Anytime beautiful."

He turns and snags the hips of a guy walking by and moves away.

Derek's body vibrates against me, with anger or lust I'm not sure. With a rumbling growl he pushes me back against one of the mirrors.

"Mate," he pushes his solid thigh hard between my legs, "you're a very bad boy." 

Shameless and eager, vibrating with desire I hump his thigh riding him, grinding my hard cock against his denim clad muscle. 

I give a breathy reply. "Only for you."

He pushes his hands down the back of my jeans and grasps my naked ass cheeks, flexing fingers, claws biting into the tender flesh. His teeth catch the lobe of my ear.

He is breathing hard, low rumbles vibrating in his chest. His scent intoxicating my senses and my body responding, trained to associate it with the wildest, hottest erotic pleasures.

We dance, straining and moving our bodies together as if there are no clothes between us. The music pounding around us, through us. He moves his amazing body to it, fluid, lithe captivating me. We've danced like this before. This sweaty, dirty grinding. I'm incredibly turned on.

He watches me with a wolf's hooded gaze, seducing me with his look, his body and his unspoken _need_. His movements become more uninhibited, sexual. I'm lost in him, clawing at him, trying to get closer.

He rasps the pad of his thumb across my nipples, rolls and tugs the nubs. My thin top proving no barrier to his exploitation of my body. His thumbs stroke and then his fingers pinch harshly at the hardened points of my nipples.

I moan and my head falls back against the mirror. Dozens of people surround us and I don't care. This is my fantasy, to be taken by him while others watch, but he'd never allow it. I want his hands on me, his body pressed against mine, his breath on my skin, teeth at my neck and his cock in me.

"You want me," he growls, "right here."

Excitement unfurls and rolls through my body, muscles tightening and nerves tingling."Would you?" I reply in a whisper. "Here, now?"

"You want them to watch.You want them to see me fuck your greedy little hole until you scream and my cum runs down your thighs. You want to prove you're mine." He sinks his human teeth into the top of my shoulder, hard enough to bruise but not break the skin. " _Make you feel it._ "

"I want to prove _you're mine_ ", I shoot back, "And I want everyone to know it."

With a growl, Derek hitches one arm under my ass lifting me and slaps the palm of his other hand against a small, glowing red panel by the mirror. There is a faint beeping sound and click, the panel turns green and the mirror at my back slides sideways to reveal a concealed entrance and we step through and the panel slides shut behind him. The room is a small office with a desk, chair and computer almost in total blackness, the music muted and the walls made of two - way mirrors giving a 180-degree view of the club.

While my eyes adjust to the blackness Derek unfastens my pants and skims them over my hips and down my legs as he drops to a crouch before me. He lifts each foot in turn as I hold his shoulder for balance and removes both my sneakers and pants. He surges upright catching hold of the hem of my top and pulling it up my torso. I raise my arms automatically and he pulls it up and off, tossing it to the floor.

I'm naked. 

He crosses his arms and grasps the hem of his tee-shirt and yanks up and over his head, tossing it away. He spins me and pins me to the glass, dancers moving, gyrating oblivious of our presence on the other side of the glass, inches away. The walk and the club spread out before me. With one hand he rolls my nipple, the fingers of the other encircle my cock and move up and down with a sure stroke.

I'm snared, sandwiched between his muscled body behind and the glass in front. His arms cage me, hip to hip, his teeth in my shoulder, holding me in place. He owns and possesses me.

 

His lips glide up the side of my neck.

He's almost mindless with lust, his fevered body humming, vibrating against my heated skin....

My breath comes in short pants. "I provoked you. I _want_ you wild. I want to be taken."

"You're hot for it,my bitch" he growls, rumbles coming from his chest. He pumps two fingers into me, quick and hard feeling the slickness of my walls. "You were made for me to fuck."

"Only you," I gasp, my breath fogging the glass. Fire licks though my veins making my temperature soar, it feels like I'm literally on fire for him. 

"Did you forget that tonight?" His hand leaves my cock and he yanks open his buttoned fly, " When other men were touching you, rubbing against you?" The rasp of denim as he pushes his jeans down his thighs and a soft hiss as his hard cock springs free. "Did you forget who owns you, who you belong to?" 

"Never, I never forget." My eyes close as his heavy erection, hard as steel pushes against the bare cheek of my ass. He's hot for it too, hot for me. " I want you."

His lips graze hotly over my skin, along my shoulder, up my neck scorching a trail to my mouth.

"Take me then," he coaxes his tongue touching mine with teasing licks.

I widen my legs and arch my back and he lines himself up.

I turn my head and press my cheek to his. I love that I can be this way with him, that I love what he is, what he's capable of. I press back and feel the wide crest of his cock against my anus, hard, slick with his arousal.

His hand curls around my pectoral, his thumb teasing my hard nipple.

"Lean back into me, Stiles. Push away from the glass. "

With my palms flat against the two way mirror I push back, my head pillowed on his shoulder. He snakes his left arm under mine and across my chest and his fingers wrap my throat, his other hand secures my hip.

He thrusts into me with a brutal force that lifts me off my feet. He holds me there, suspended in his arms, filled with his cock and his deep growl at my ear, cascading through my scattered senses.

My cry dies away on my lips as the club rages on, on the other side of the glass. I abandon myself to the wicked, illicit pleasure of seemingly exhibitionist sex. A fantasy that drives us both wild.

I writhe, unable to bear the self-indulgent pressure of his cock, stretching me and filling me to bursting. My hand reaches between my legs and I cradle his sac, so tight, hot and heavy and where we're joined.

"Oh God, your so big. So hard," I gasp.

"I was made to fuck you," he growls at my ear, his warm breath whispering against my skin and sending shivers of delight through me.

"Do it! " I lean into both my palms laid flat against the glass, beyond needy and trembling with anticipation.

Derek lowers me to my feet, his hands steadying me as he bends me at the waist, opening me up for him and adjusting the angle so he can slide deep. He's big for me to take, long, thick and the stretching and sense of fullness are intense. 

A delicious pain that jolts through my body and brings it alive.

My insides tremble and my channel clenches desperately around him, trying both to keep out his intrusion and draw him in at the same time. My walls ripple and undulate along his length. He makes rough, carnal sounds of pleasure, pulling out a little and sliding back in slowly. Again, and again, over and over.The wide crest of his cock massaging the bundle of nerves that only he has ever reached and ignites a show of pyrotechnics behind my eyes and makes me gasp for breath.

My fingers squeak and claw against the glass leaving steamy trails. I moan, achingly aware of the distant throb of music that makes the glass pulse against my cheek and the dancers on the walk so near that they might as well be in the room with us.

"That's it Stiles, he growls, "let me hear how much you like it." He encourages.

"Derek!" my legs shake violently on a particularly deep and skillful thrust. My weight supported only by the glass and his secure hold.

I'm unbelievably excited, greedy, feeling both the submission of my pose and savoring the dominance of being _serviced_. I can do nothing but take what Derek gives, the rhythmic surge and retreat of his cock, tight grip and carnal sounds of his hunger. The scrape of his jeans against my calves tell me he's only pushed them down to free his cock and lacked the patience to remove them.

It thrills me.

His hand leaves my hip and his fingers collar my cock and he begins to tug and pull.

"No," I beg, wanting to come and not wanting it to stop. My body tightens, my core winding tighter and tighter as it becomes harder to breathe, to think. My body is swamped and pulled under by sensations, sucked into a whirlpool of agonizing pleasure. I begin to shake, my cock pulsing in staccato synchronization with my heart. A pounding primal beat grips my body. My hands slip and slide, squealing against the glass as he pounds ecstasy into me with every beat. His thumb washes through the pre-cum at my crest and it's length throbs, hot and heavy in his hand.

"You.Are.Mine." He says gruffly as he comes over me. "Mine!"

It's too much, his words in my ear, the crunch and shift of bones as his wolf surges to the fore, his thrusts, his touch and I come with a scream, crying and sobbing his name. My release spurts over his hand and paints the glass with milky rivers of liquid heat. He pounds on, one orgasm rolling into a weaker ones, my walls rippling round his plunging, cock. He makes a rough sound of desire and his cock swells inside me chasing his own climax.

"Don't come!" I gasp out urgently, "not yet." 

He slows and the dark room fills with our harsh breathing. "How do you want me?" He strains to speak.

"I want to see you." I moan, "I want to see your face."

He withdraws, turns me and puts my arms around his neck. His hands grasp underneath my thighs and he lifts me. I lock my ankles behind his back and lean my shoulders into the cool glass.

He re-enters me in one hard thrust, pushing me into the glass, a moment of possession and he gives me what I need to see. The glow of his amber eyes, the overhang of his brow, nasal ridges, white fangs and that moment of glazed, helpless pleasure, vulnerability before he wrests back control.

"You want to see me lose it," he says hoarsely.

"Yes," I answer honestly. I want to see what I do to him.

The glass vibrates against my back and Derek vibrates at my front, his control barely leashed. I press my lips to his."Let go." I whisper.

His hold is seemingly effortless as he withdraws and draws the thick crown across hypersensitive nerves. He powers into me, taking me to my limits.

He fucks like an animal, hard, deep and fast, forces me to take the swollen knot at the base of his cock. He's a creature possessed, mindless but to achieve one goal. I hold on, my body vibrating with the relentless drives of his rigid cock. He's lost to pure instinct, the insistent desire to climax. Raw moans from him, guttural sounds of pained pleasure that make me so hot for him my body offers no resistance.

His whole body jerks violently and then shudders, heat radiates from his skin for a moment and his mouth twists into a grimace of agonized bliss and his fangs sink into my shoulder. His eyes glaze and lose focus as his orgasm grips him.

One, two lunges he comes with a triumphant roar, spurting in me so hard that I feel his scalding spend washing over my insides.My lips are all over him and I hold him tight with my arms and legs. He slumps against me and we descend to the floor, still joined, tied together. My sweaty back screeches against the glass as we crumple, lungs heaving for breath and he's still coming................

He's my fantasy come true.


End file.
